To determine the opioidergic effects of sympatholytic antihypertensive pharmacotherapy by examination of the effects of clonidine and naltrexone on resting and stress-induced circulatory parameters in persons with mildly elevated casual arterial blood pressure. It is hypothesized that clonidine will decrease blood pressure responses during stress and that this effect will be antagonized by pretreatment with naltrexone.